Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of electronic technology, and in particular, to an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As people pay more attention to experience on interaction with the electronic device, and a conventional screen with only display function has been displaced by a touch display device. For example, a conventional notebook screen with only display function has been displaced by a touch display screen, and user performs a touch operation on such display screen.
During the implementation of the technical solution according to an embodiment of the present invention, the inventor has found that there are the following technical problems existing in prior art.
In prior art, a notebook with conventional configuration is shown in FIG. 1, there has been found a technical problem during a touch operation on the display screen, that is, angular position of the display screen in this electronic device changes along with the touch operation as torsion of the shaft in the notebook cannot bear against force applied by the user during the click operation, such that user cannot carry out an accurate touch operation thereby resulting in a poor user's operation experience.
Further, another notebook with conventional configuration is shown in FIG. 2. It has a technical problem that there is no further rotation for the display screen of this electronic device after the display screen is rotated by 180° relative to the keyboard.
Furthermore, a notebook with innovational configuration is shown in FIG. 3. In a stand-up posture, there is a technical problem that angular position of the display screen in this electronic device changes along with the touch operation as torsion of the shaft in this notebook cannot bear against force applied by the user during the click operation.
In addition, in the stand-up posture, another technical problem is that keycaps on the electronic device may likely fall down.